


How to Cure a Fever

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is sick, Rin pays a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Cure a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> *******  
> This fic has been translated twice! wow i'm so lucky <3
> 
> Here is is in Russian, by kitsune3! http://ficbook.net/readfic/1219008 
> 
> And here was have it in Polish by tumblr user xyukamix http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9797868/1/Spos%C3%B3b-na-gor%C4%85czk%C4%99  
> *******
> 
> Fill for the kink meme http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=59773#cmt59773
> 
> full prompt:
> 
> "Rin/Haru - Haru is sick, Rin pays a visit  
> Bonus points if Rin climbs in through the window and awkwardly fails to take care of Haru (but Haru doesn't seem to mind anyway).  
> Smut is optional (Although there is smut, more points if Makoto and Nagisa accidentally barge in when coming to visit Haru after school)"

Haruka could easily take care of himself if he tried, but his friends all fretted and worried nonetheless. He liked the solitude, but he wasn’t very good at living on his own. He only ever ate the same thing, was pretty lazy about cleaning, and would probably be a shut in if his friends didn’t come by to check on him regularly.

It was a good thing for him that Makoto had made a habit of coming by his house every morning before class. When Makoto found him that morning, he had entered the house through the back door as usual. The first alarm went off in his mind when Haru was not, in fact, in the tub. He continued on to his bedroom and found Haru still curled up in bed, shivering a bit, and instinctively rested the back of his hand against his friends forehead.

“Oh no, Haru-chan, you’re running quite a fever. You better stay home from school today.” There were no objections, just a pouty Haruka looking up at his best friend. “Haru, don’t give me that look, it’s just a little fever, you’ll be fine and swimming again by Friday!” Makoto stood up and rummaged around in his bag for his phone, and called Nagisa.

“Hey, Nagisa, can you do me a favour? Haru-chan is sick and I need to you tell Ama-chan-sensei that I’ll probably miss first period because of this.” There was so muffled shouting on the other end of the phone. “No no, he’ll be fine, just a little fever, probably from swimming in water that was too cold -” He poked gently at Haruka’s side to make his point. “- but I’m gonna just make sure he’s comfortable and taken care of before I leave.” More muffled chatting. “Yeah, I’ll see you at break. Bye.” Makoto hung up his phone and returned it to his bag, then stood up to head to the kitchen. “I’ll just make you some tea and breakfast - a REAL breakfast, not that grilled fish on toast nonsense - and you can have it whenever you want.”

Makoto headed off to mill about the kitchen as Haru croaked a “thanks.” Makoto smiled at his friend and left the room.

Haruka hated being sick. It was so counter-productive. He could be swimming. Granted he felt that way about everything, but other things like school and studying were apparently necessary. Being sick wasn’t, it was just a waste of time an energy. And to top it all off he was already bored.

Well, he knew one person who would always alleviate his boredom, so he weakly reached for Makoto’s bag and fished out his phone. He scrolled to Rin’s contact and sent him a text.

-I’m sick and bored.

-that sucks for you

-this is haruka by the way

-yeah i figured, Mako only txts me for important shit. unless you’re dying

-no i’m just bored, come hang out.

-this is probably cause we went swimming last night in the ocean, you deserve to be sick over that stupid life choice

-are you sick?

-no cause i’m not stupid and wore a full fucking body suit, and brought a god damned towel. for someone who loves to swim so much you aren’t really ever prepared for it.

-makoto usually has me covered

-then you should have invited him out last night

-i did but he told me not to go. come over i’m bored

-you dumb fuck i have classes

-you skip all the time

-screw you i’m a model student.

-w/e just come over.

Rin had stopped responding immediately, so Haruka decided to pester him more. He was pretty needy when he was sick.

-rin.

-rin

-rin come over i’m bored.

-seriously come on.

He heard his own phone buzz across the room.

-rin i can’t reach my phone stop sexting me and just come over.

-ugh in your dreams, asshat. you enjoy feeling like death, i’m going to go take advantage of my health and swim all day, in your honour

-i hate you

That’s when Makoto walked back in and sigh at the sight of Haruka on his phone. Haruka did this often. He had no secrets from his best friend and therefore used his phone regularly. Makoto always had a good chuckle when he saw his text history. “Can’t use your own phone?”

Haruka’s response was to simply point to where his phone was plugged in across the room. Makoto sighed and grabbed it for him. “I’m gonna head out now. Be sure to let me know if you need anything ok. I’ll leave your food here, try to eat something.” Makoto turned at the door before leaving an amended his instructions. “And don’t you dare try to take a bath. You’re too weak and we don’t need to you drown yourself.” Haruka stuck his tongue out at his friend who chuckled and waved as he left. He could hear him leave through the back door. And now he was alone.

So so boring. He glanced at his phone to see his unread texts from Rin. He’d called it.

-so you just want me to come over so i can fuck your sick brains out huh

-i know it cures headaches but i don’t think it cures fevers

-but it’s always worth a shot ;)

Haruka yawned and replied.

-so are you coming or not

He didn’t see if there was a reply, as he was already nodding off to sleep.

He slept solidly and felt much better already when he woke up. Maybe he could go take a bath? He tried to sit up and got dizzy, and he could hear Makoto’s nagging voice in the back of his head, so he gave up and fell back into his pillow. He glanced over to see the food his friend had brought him, and he reached weakly for it. The tea would definitely be cold by now... wait was it still steaming? Haruka was groggy and confused. He touched the mug and it was still warm. He checked the clock, and it read 12:43, he had definitely been sleeping for a while. And then he heard a noise at his door and glanced over to see Rin, in an apron, carrying another bowl. Haruka smiled weakly and coughed. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

Rin scoffed and sat himself down next to Haruka. “Yeah cause you’re really appealing right now.” He replaced the bowl that Makoto had made that morning with a concoction of his own, and grabbed an extra pair of chopstick to eat Makoto’s meal himself. Waste not, want not, after all.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Yeah, except you are a liar, you weren’t bored at all when I showed up, you were just sleeping.” He threw his hands up in mock disappointment. “And I was a fucking Romeo bout it too, I climbed in through your stupid-ass window, only to find you weren’t even awake to marvel at my chivalry!”

“You were always the romantic type.” 

“Damn right I am, you’re so fucking lucky.”

Haruka chuckled and eased himself up in bed and grabbed the mug of tea, practically chugging it down. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was, and there was a bit of mint in it and it really helped soothe his throat. He set the tea down and noticed a small vase with a single red rose in it. Haruka smiled and picked it up out of the vase, waving it questioningly in Rin’s face. This made the other boy get a bit flustered as he huffed and looked to the side. “It’s no big deal, I just stole it from some garden on the way over...” Haruka tucked the flower behind his ear and Rin laughed. Then his stomach growled loudly. He must be hungrier than he’d realized, so he grabbed his bowl and devoured its contents. It looked like Rin had tried to replicate the simple fried eggs on rice that Makoto had prepared for him earlier, but with less success. The rice was undercooked and the egg overcooked, but Haruka just appreciated the effort and was too hungry to complain. He thought Rin’s lack of cooking skills were pretty adorable.

He was already feeling better after some food, but was still pretty tired. “I think... I’m gonna take another nap...” He settled back into his bed and Rin patted his shoulder and kissed him on the forehead, plucking the rose from behind his ear and replacing it in the vase. “Alright, I’ll go clean some dishes or something, I dunno, let me know if you need anything.” Haruka drifted off into a much more comfortable sleep, knowing Rin was with him now.

When he awoke several hours later, Rin was lying next to him in his bed, head resting on a folded arm and reading a book. Haruka rolled over and draped his leg and arm over him, snuggling in close. He was feeling a lot better now, and he started to plant kisses along the other’s neck. Rin was wearing his reading glasses and had his hair tied back, and he must have done it on purpose cause he knew how much Haruka loved it when he wore his hair like that. Rin sighed and made a joking serious expression, pushing up his glasses. “Can’t you tell I’m trying to _read?_ ” He looked over to Haruka, who raised an eyebrow at him, before grinning widely and tossing the book over his shoulder. He’d find what page he was on later. 

He rolled over on top of Haruka and pinned his wrists down next to his head. “Now now, you aren’t supposed to be moving from that spot, Dr. Rin’s orders.” He leaned in a placed some kisses along his jawline and down his neck. They were both only wearing pajama bottoms, so Rin continued kissing down Haruka’s chest, nibbling at his collar bone, then nipples, and tracing his tongue all down his chest and stomach. As he trailed kisses back up Haruka’s body, he rested his hips on top of him and rolled them slowly, eliciting a groan from the dark haired boy. He continued this rhythm, gently grinding his hips down as he nipped and sucked at his lover beneath him. Haruka became more and more vocal, and fought against Rin’s hands pinning him down. But Rin was not about to give up control yet, and he bit down hard on Haruka’s neck, drawing a particularly delicious cry from the other.

And then suddenly there was muffled shouting of “oh my god he sounds like he’s in pain!” down the hall and padding footsteps as Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou rounded the corner and stopped at the bedroom door and gaped. Rin glanced over and gave them a bothered look. “Do you mind?” before Makoto yelped and slammed the door shut. There was a stunned silence on the other side of the door while Rin tutted, annoyed, and Haruka chuckled. Rei spoke first. “Well, looks like he’s feeling better.” Then Nagisa could be heard bursting out laughing. “Gou, you owe me 2000 yen!!” “KOU, IT’S KOU! UGH. Fine! Here’s your stupid money.” She could be heard stomping down the hall. “First time I see my brother in weeks and he’s on top of another guy, I did NOT need to see that.” “You two actually made that bet? I thought it was obvious.” “Easiest money I ever made.” “Guys, come on, lets go, this is so awkward ugh, let’s give them some privacy....”

The groups footsteps could be heard exiting the house as Haruka and Rin watched the door until finally there was silence. Rin looked back to Haruka and smirked. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
